Castiel's Moving Castle
by KittyCasMeow
Summary: In a little town of Lawrence where creatures such as angels, demons and vampires exist amongst humans, it was considered unfortunate to be born the eldest of three. Especially, if you were human. You were not only first to fail, but because of your failures the good angels wouldn't choose you. AU: Howl's Moving Castle (Terrible at Summaries)
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hey I know I stepped away from this, but I'm in the process of working through my stories and revising them. I've had writer's block, but I'm moving forward and starting to push through the block. 3-6-2018_

 **Chapter 1**

In a little town of Lawrence where creatures such as angels, demons and vampires exist amongst humans, it was considered unfortunate to be born the eldest of three. Especially, if you were human. You were not only first to fail, but because of your failures the good angels wouldn't choose you.

And such was the fate of Dean Winchester.

Dean, along side his brothers Sam and Adam worked in their father's Autoshop. Lawrence had turned into a merchant town sitting at the foot of a rather large mansion, bordering the size of an actual castle. But of course, there were no such things as castles these days.

The boys had gone to the most prestigious school growing up, their father insisting that his sons were meant for so much more than this machine shop and each of them were eager to branch out to have their own adventure and create their own fortune or perhaps be chosen by an angel.

Well all except for Dean of course.

Sam, being the family genius was meant to make his own fortune, study something spectacular and make a name for himself, perhaps learn the trade of the supernatural their father insisted. Adam, being the very youngest was destined to run a small business and earn his living in a simple trade, and Dean – Dean was supposed to look out for the two of them and maintain the auto shop.

After his mother died when he was just five years old, Dean took to looking after little Sammy Winchester. His father, stricken with grief left for days at a time trying desperately to grow the family business to provide and take care of his boys. When Dean turned ten, Adam showed up on their doorstep with a note pinned to his basket stating that he was John Winchester's son – the mother wanting nothing to do with the bastard child.

Without question, John took him in and Adam became their youngest brother.

Since John was constantly working at the shop, Dean was the one who looked after the younger two. There was a certain amount of screaming and fist fighting between the smaller boys growing up, but Dean still managed to get them to school, learn to cook a decent meal and bathe and tuck his brothers in on John's late work nights.

So, Dean had resolved to living a particularly boring life. There was nothing special about him. Sure, he was handsome – sandy short blonde hair, freckled skin from working outside on cars all day. He had managed to stay fit. Despite Sam's constant grumbling about Dean's terrible eating habits, the eldest Winchester still had more muscle and definition than the other two brothers. And Dean's eyes – the deepest enchanting color of green.

But at 25 years old, he still hadn't had an angel or even a _demon_ caller.

Sammy on the other hand was a good three inches taller than Dean with thick brown locks stopping at his thin jawline. He was skinny and lean due to his rigorous running each morning and his skin just as tanned as Dean's – if not more – from his endless hours swimming in the lake over the summer. There were plenty of angels interested in him and even a few demons came by, but John insisted that all supernatural creatures were evil and refused to let them have him.

Adam however, was much smaller than the first two brothers, but he had a bright and innocent wonder about his sharp eyes. He was paler – John refusing to let him work in the shop – and much thinner than the other two. He was bright and studious and his academics rivaled closely with Sam's. He was a great candidate for many of the angels, but was still too young.

And then one-day John died suddenly leaving little room for the brothers to grieve. Their ever vigilant and work oriented father had left specific instructions in his will.

Bobby Singer, keeper of their father's will, held the brothers' final fates in his hands. "Alright ya idjits, John had some final decisions for you boys." He glanced down at the sheet in front of him adjusting his baseball cap.

"Sammy, you will be taking an apprenticeship at a bakery called _Heaven's Delights._ "

Sam laughed in a way that showed that he wasn't at all pleased. "Lucky me that I love baking so much, huh?"

Bobby chose to ignore him and plowed on. "And Adam, you'll be working under the angel… Balthazar -,"

Adam groaned. "He's the mouthy one that used to come into the shop with all those expensive Italian cars, right?"

Bobby grunted. "Right. But he makes a good living working spells, and teaching angel and demon warding."

His eyes locked with Dean. "And Dean, you'll be tending to the shop in your father's absence."

And Dean of course was completely unsurprised by this.

As his brothers prepared to leave on their separate journeys, Dean bid them a reluctant goodbye. It was no secret that the Demon-Angel war on earth was at its breaking point. Stories of angels going rogue and capturing humans, and demons taking and pillaging villages floated through the countryside. Working in the auto shop with a team of mechanics, fellow humans by the name of Garth and Ash and a vampire by the name of Benny, there were always rumors fluctuating around the garage.

The most recent was simply, the Demon of the Wastelands had been spotted roaming the free surface in search for human prey. It was a known fact that he could draw up deals that no human could ignore. Unfortunately, the Demon of the Wastelands went through humans like a person goes through clothing.

The second major rumor occurred when a black Castle appeared on the hillside one fateful Thursday in April. It was black in color and had large puffs of black clouds billowing from its different pipes and turrets. It would move slowly, almost like a large black spider roaming along the hillside and coming just beside the outskirts of town. And it belonged to one of the most terrifying angels.

From then on people were discouraged from roaming the streets late at night. There were whispers that every Thursday night Castiel Novak, Angel of Thursday, would descend from his strange moving castle to the little market town of Lawrence and steal a human soul.

Dean shuddered at the thought and told his brothers to be careful and call and text often.

 **-[]-**

Almost two months into working at the shop alone, Dean found that he really hadn't had much of a life outside of Sam and Adam. He often found himself talking to his cars, or having idle conversation with Benny about the ins and outs of being a vampire. Hell, even Garth was dating a werewolf. It seemed only Dean's life was boring and uneventful.

The shop was thriving wonderfully. The May Day celebration always brought in a wave of tourists and angels coming to visit the current ruler of Lawrence. Angels of course using human vehicles as a means of bragging rights and transportation, always came into the shop for Dean to alter a paint job or add a modification to car before they drove off towards the giant mansion. The streets were alive with thousands of people bustling in and out of shops, stopping at food kiosks, and wearing flamboyant and vibrant clothing.

Cars, much of which Dean had spent the past three months working on, were lining the streets as well for people to walk by and admire them.

So, Dean gave the men in the shop the day off and retreated to his home where he was getting ready to visit Sam at _Heaven's Delight._ Judging by his letters, Sam was learning the trade at the bakery quite easily and was even being courted by many angels.

Since angels and demons technically harbored no definitive genders, it wasn't unheard of that humans married their sons and daughters to angels of high households or high standings. Angels and demons simply created vessels, that resembled humans, that they found to be most fitting for them. So Sam, being tall with delicate features and a bright smile was bringing many celestial and demonic beings into _Heaven's Delight,_ generating much appreciated business for Gabriel – the store owner – and much unwanted attention for Sam.

Dean was standing in front of the mirror, careful to dress as plain as possible. He was wearing faded work jeans, a black fitted shirt covered by an unnecessary black and gray plaid flannel and a black leather jacket with a pair of work boots. He was never one to draw attention to himself and wanted nothing more than to slip carefully through the crowded streets and into the bakery.

He flipped the sign to 'closed' in the shop and tactfully made his way through the mob of bodies. Perhaps spending the last two months away from civilization had turned Dean into a recluse, but the mass of people was beginning to make him hyperventilate. He was constantly bumping into someone, never forgetting his 'excuse mes, and sorrys', but still he found it all to be overwhelming.

The first chance he got, he dove down an alleyway shadowed by the recently setting sun. He let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding at the relief and safety of being away from the main street. He passed a couple of people passed out on apartment door steps, most of the city by this point had been severely intoxicated. He kept his head down, avoiding any eye contact, glancing occasionally to make sure the bakery was still in sight. He looked back down. _Almost there…_

" **Umph!"**

He stumbled back a few paces after running into a man in a soldier's uniform. He was wearing all black which meant that he was on the side of the demons. Dean closed his eyes and took a couple breaths. "Hey," The demon he ran into had a low voice with a thick accent. "Looks like a little human lost its way."

 _Fan-fucking-tastic._

"I'm not lost." He answered defiantly, clenching his fists at his sides.

Another demon appeared beside the first one. "I don't know Azazael, this little guy looks thirsty." His eyes flashed a dark ugly red. "What say we take him for a nice shot of whiskey? See if he's more fun if we get him to loosen up a bit." His eyes flicked back to a human color as his gaze glided back to Dean's. "What do you say, Dearie?"

Dean furrowed his eyebrows angrily, no way in hell he was gonna be some demon's bitch. "No thanks, my brother's expecting me." He tried to take a step forward but Azazael leaned against the wall beside him lazily. The second demon closed in on his side, boxing Dean against the brick surface.

Dean could feel his hot breath against his face. "He's pretty cute for a human. How old are you anyway?" He inhaled deeply trying to take in Dean's scent. "Young but with… _experience._ " His eyes lit up excitedly, his voice breathy and eager.

"Leave me alone." Dean answered through gritted teeth.

Azazael let out a humorless laugh. "See Alastair, you scare all the humans."

Before Dean could say much more, there was a hand on the small of his back and slim body in a dark navy suit standing beside him. "There you are, Sweetheart. Sorry I'm late." Dean followed the gaze from the white dress shirt, up to the dark blue tie and landing on the fiercest pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen. The stranger's untamed jet black hair and long tan trench coat billowed against the breeze. He turned his head to finally face Dean fully, a dazzling smile on his face. The human noticed a set of emotions dance across the stranger's face before settling into a playful smirk. "I was looking everywhere for you."

Dean was shocked at its sincerity. The hand on his lower back applied a bit more pressure and Dean felt himself blush. He was pretty sure he was forgetting his line.

"Hey! Hey! Get your own damn human!" Alastair drew their attention away from each other and back to him. "We're busy here." He growled gesturing between Dean and himself.

"Are you really?" The stranger managed to look politely confused. He shook his head incredulously. "Why, it looked to me like the two of you were just leaving." He lifted his arm up, his index and middle fingers pointing directly at the demons in front of him. With a flick of his wrist the demons bristled standing completely still.

"What tha-," Alastair started. The stranger then flicked his fingers to the right, then behind him and the two demons shoulder to shoulder marched away.

The stranger slid his hand away from Dean looping his arm through the eldest Winchester's and shoving his hands in his pockets. He began walking in the same direction as Dean had. He glanced over at the stranger beside him noticing that he was staring resolutely straight ahead, a playful smirk still plastered on his face. "Don't hold it against them." Dean jumped slightly and both his hands clutched the stranger's arm as they continued down the alleyway. "They're just following orders." Dean's heart was hammering wildly in his chest. Who was this stranger? And could he possibly be… an angel? His heart dropped to his stomach. It was Thursday… could it be-?

"Where to then, Sweetheart? I'll be your escort this evening." They locked eyes, that dazzling smile plastered to his face once again. Dean felt his guard melt away and he relaxed, inching in a little closer to the strange man.

"Oh! I'm actually just going to the bakery."

The stranger let out a haughty laugh. "What a coincidence, my brother owns the bakery." They continued on their way, a small smile on Dean's face. The stranger was comfortable and welcoming. He bit his lip realizing he should probably ask for his name when he heard rustling behind him. He turned to look but the stranger reached out for one of Dean's hands resting on his arm and gripped it tightly. "Don't be alarmed, but I'm being followed. Act normal."

Fear enveloped Dean and the stranger continued to pull them forward at a faster pace. "Sorry, looks like you're involved." He pulled Dean flush against his side. "This way." He darted down a smaller alley, demons still closing in. He slipped his hand gripping around Dean's waist tightly, clutching onto his hip bone. "Hold on and bend your knees." They stopped abruptly and Dean did as he was told. A moment later the two of them were up in the air, high above the May Day night parade rolling through the streets. Dean cried out startled. The stranger let go of Dean's waist and interlocked their fingers. "Now straighten your legs and start walking."

It was the strangest feeling that Dean had ever experienced in his life. They were walking in the open sky, the feeling of stairs against Dean's feet but when he looked down all he could see were the streets busy with people below. Someone must see them up here, right? "See, not so hard is it?" He looked over at his stranger and couldn't help but melt at his excited and encouraging smile. "You are a natural!" He exclaimed proudly. The bakery loomed into view and the stranger whisked Dean over to stand on the balcony, keeping one hand still interlocked with his. "I'll make sure to draw them off." He smirked pleasantly and Dean couldn't help but beam back at his hero. "Wait a bit before you head back outside."

Dean nodded wistfully. "Okay."

"That's my human." He answered affectionately before slipping his hand away from Dean's and dropping to the crowd below. The eldest Winchester ran to the railing alarmed that the stranger had fallen, only to find a sea of normal faces.

"Dean!" He tore his gaze away from the crowd below as Sammy came rushing towards him, enveloping him in a bone crushing hug. "Someone said they saw you land on the second floor with someone." He looked around expecting to find another person close by.

Dean peered over the edge. "So, I wasn't dreaming."

Sam led him into the building and into an empty office, closing the door behind him. Dean recounted his story with the mysterious man and Sam gaped at him. "Dean do you-," He hesitated. "Do you think it could have been an angel?"

Dean blinked thoughtfully out the window watching but not seeing the crowd below. "I think he was Sammy. But he was so… _nice."_

"Dean!" Sammy answered aghast. "You need to be careful! What if it had been Castiel? He would have eaten your soul!"

Dean laughed hollowly. "Nah he wouldn't Sam. He only eats _pure_ souls."

The door opened and a small man in a pale blue suit popped his head in. "Samsquatch, can I get you and your brother anything to eat?"

Dean didn't' miss the shy smile that Sam gave him. "Some apple pie would be great Gabriel, thank you."

The owner of the bakery winked flirtatiously and closed the door behind him. "Got something you wanna tell me, Sammy?"

His little brother blushed and cast his gaze to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Still on the path of revision. So enjoy! 3-7-2018_

 **Chapter 2**

Over the next few weeks Dean would visit the bakery often, at least two or three times a week. On this particular Saturday, Dean found himself plopped in a squishy arm chair in Gabriel's office beside Sam. The two of them were eating blueberry scones and drinking a new cinnamon latte that Gabriel had added to the menu. The owner was currently downstairs helping customers, leaving the two brothers to their privacy.

Sam was casting Dean furtive glances as his older brother took a generous drink of his latte. He closed his eyes and hummed pleasantly. "Spit it out, Sammy." He opened his eyes and smirked. "Got something on your mind?"

His brother gave him a sheepish look. "Am I that obvious?" Dean snorted and Sam chuckled nervously. "It's about Gabriel."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Is he bothering you, Sammy?" He clenched a fist around his mug. "'Cause I got no problem talking to that tiny twerp-,"

"Dean!" Sam chastised. His mouth snapped shut and he rubbed his lips together waiting for Sam to say something. "I just-," His younger brother twisted the mug in his hands uncomfortably. "Dean, he's an archangel."

The older Winchester fumbled and placed his mug on the table with a sharp 'clank'. "Come again?"

Sam cleared his throat and set his cup down as well. "He's an archangel." He said again, more calmly. "And I-," He bit his lip hesitantly. "I like him." He admitted. "A lot." He started blushing. "I-I'm pretty sure he's interested." He laughed. "He's pretty blatant with his flirting and he's over protective about anyone else who tries." He shrugged. "I just think there's potential and I just wanted you to know…" He trailed off uncertainly.

"Sam," Dean steeled. "Gabriel is an arch _angel_. Pops always said that supernatural beings couldn't be trusted. An angel is no different than a demon-,"

"But that's not true!" Sam protested. "Gabriel is kind and caring. He's funny too! And compassionate, and supportive. He says that if I keep up the good work we can split the bakery 50|50!" He shook his head smiling. "I know that dad always said angels were bad, but he was wrong-,"

"What about Castiel?" The older Winchester interjected. "He comes down to the surface Sam and **steals souls**. Did you forget?"

"But Gabe _isn't_ Castiel." Sam argued. "And he makes me happy, Dean."

A tense silence fell over them. Dean shifted his legs uncomfortably and leaned forward. His eyes were hard as he stared at the wooden desk in front of them. _An angel?_ How could Sammy want to be with an _angel_? They had a plan. Dad had a plan. Sam was going to run a business, a company, **hell** \- maybe even be a lawyer… but marry an angel? Come on that was just –

"I know you think it's crazy." Sam's voice was low and when Dean turned to fully face him, he found his brother staring down into his lap, a frown etched into his face. "But dad was wrong, Dean." The older Winchester still said nothing. "I'm _happy_ \- really, really happy! And I understand that's hard to grasp and if you don't want to talk to me anymore-,"

"Sam." He snapped his head up and was alarmed to see at the stern expression on Dean's face. "I would _never_ stop talking to you. I just-," He ran his hand through his hair trying to find the right words. "I'm just _surprised_ is all. I never expected you to get the hots for a dude – let alone an angel." He smiled when Sam chuckled. He placed a hand on his little brother's shoulder and gave it a light reassuring squeeze. "I just want you to be happy, and if you are-," He shrugged. "-I can learn to get along with the little midget angel."

Sam shot him a reproachful glare and Dean threw his head back and laughed. "Dean," His voice serious, "You really _should_ get out there and do something for yourself." They locked eyes and Dean was surprised to see his little brother staring at him so intently. "I know that dad wanted you to run the shop and look out for me and Adam, but you need to find your own adventure. There's so much more to the world than that little auto shop." He smiled sympathetically. "And I think you should see it."

 **-[]-**

It was a slow Tuesday afternoon and Dean was alone in the shop having sent Garth and Benny home early for the day. He was finishing up a paint job on an old Lincoln when he heard a 'ping' from the front door. He wiped his hands off on an old blue rag and made his way into the office. There was a short man in an all-black suit with a blood red tie. He had dark eyes, well kept facial hair wand was idly scanning the room. There was a thing woman in a black pantsuit as well with a round face and long dark hair. She was casting nervous glances around the room and when her eyes fell to Dean's he could have sworn she gave a quick shake of her head.

The man's eyes found the mechanic's and he smirked. "Well, hello there." Dean tilted his head inquisitively at the Scottish accent laced in his voice. "Would you happen to be the _famous_ Dean Winchester?" He drawled.

Dean shifted into a semi-defensive stance and crossed his arms. "Depends on who is asking."

The man thrust an arm out. "Crowley." Dean hesitantly grasped his hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Dean." He pulled his hand away and glanced at the girl who was shaking her head furiously. He cleared his throat. "What can I do for you?"

Crowley's dress shoes tapped in the silent waiting room as he paced around the waiting room, eyes searching the paintings and display cases around the room. "I hear you do incredible paint jobs and can fix any vehicle." Dean just watched him carefully, arms still crossed. Crowley paused. "Do you find your job to be… _rewarding?_ " There was a small smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Do you think that your life matters?"

Dean frowned. "Listen here buddy," He glared. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but unless you need some car work done, I suggest you get the hell out of here."

Crowley let out a hollow laugh and folded his hands behind his back. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. That's no way to treat your savior, Dean." He stopped and stood directly across from him. "I can help you." He offered.

Dean scoffed and his arms fell to his sides and he turned away. "I don't need help, man. Sounds to me like you're looking for the Demon of the Wastelands." He started to walk towards the garage and froze when he heard a harsh laughter behind him.

"Oh but Darling," He practically growled. "I **am** The Demon of the Wastelands." Dean bristled. He spun around to face the smaller man in front of him. He chanced a glance the girl to find her giving him a horrified look. Crowley took a couple steps closer and although every muscle in Dean's body begged him to turn and run, he couldn't move. He was frozen on the spot. "Now," The demon was only a foot away from him now. He could feel the anger radiating off the celestial being. "You've taken something that belongs to me." He gritted his teeth. "And I'd like it back now-,"

"I haven't taken anything!" He argued.

Crowley seemed to search him for a second and Dean wondered if he was possibly reading his mind. An amused smile danced across his face. "You don't know," He raised an eyebrow. "Do you?" He didn't wait for Dean to respond before he burst out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my friend," The air surrounding him glowed a fierce red matching his own demonic eyes. "This will be _wonderful_." He lifted off the air and stretched his hand out clasping it around Dean's forearm. His voice boomed, and suddenly sounded like three different voices all speaking at once. "You who have unknowingly stolen an angel's heart will surge with the blood of a demon." The mechanic cried out in pain. "Your true soul will be hidden from all celestial beings." When he let go Dean fell to his knees grasping his forearm tightly to stop the bleeding and closed his eyes.

Crowley turned back and started walking towards the girl behind him. "Meg, clean him up and let's go." He flashed his red eyes at her. "Don't keep me waiting." He growled. He stopped briefly and tossed his head over his shoulder. "Oh and Dean, the best part is: you won't be able to tell anyone that you've been cursed." He disappeared through the front doors.

Meg rushed to Dean's side. "Calm down." She groaned. "God, you're so stupid." She pulled his hand away from his forearm and placed her own over it. "Look at me." He looked up and she shook her head. "I don't have much time so pay attention." She pulled her hand away and searched his eyes. "Crowley's put a pretty intense curse on you." She tapped between his eyebrows. "Angels and demons don't exactly see humans like humans see other humans." She was speaking quickly. "We see your soul through your _eyes._ You – for instance – when I first walked in, I saw a mess of blues and teals. I could see your distrust, your anxiousness, your fear and your anger." Dean screwed up his face in confusion but she plowed on. "Think of it as a defense mechanism. An angel or demon will choose to see a human – only as a soul – until they feel safe. When they can trust them, they let their guard down and choose to see a human's physical form - their hair color, skin color, eyes, size – all of it!" She tapped his forearm to bring Dean's attention to the mark. "Crowley has given you the mark of Cain." She shook her head sympathetically. "The only thing that can save you is an angel, but they'll _only_ see you as a demon. And a weak one at that." She helped him to his feet. "You need to find Clarence." She cried out and clutched at her head. "He'll help you – he'll -," She staggered slightly. "I have to go."

Dean held out a hand as she started to back away. "Wait-,"

" **Find** Clarence!"

And she disappeared. Dean blinked a few times before rushing into the employee bathroom and looking in the mirror. The mark of Cain was burned into his forearm and he brushed his fingers gently against the sensitive skin. His eyes drifted upwards landing on the black eyes staring back at him through the mirror. _Black eyes?_

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Revisions made 3-12-2018_

 **Chapter 3**

Dean blinked several times at himself in the mirror hoping that if he blinked enough they'd turn back from black to green. He ran a hand through his hair. He had to do something. But what the frick was he supposed to do? He ran a hand over his mouth and let it drop to his side.

 _Bobby._ He's gotta call Bobby.

He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and drummed on the blank screen with his index finger a few times before scrolling for Bobby's number and dialing the older man. Dean bounced on his feet impatiently waiting for him to pick up. "Come on Bobby… come on…" He pleaded.

Finally there was a gruff, " _Hello?_ "

"Bobby," Dean let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He started pacing. "Bobby, I've got a huge problem." He ran a hand through his hair letting it linger on his head.

" _Calm down ya idjit."_ He growled. " _Explain to me what's going on."_

"I've been curs-," His mouth snapped shut, lips sealed tightly and the rest of his voice trailed off as incoherent muffled grunts. "Mphm mphm mmph phmff." _God dammit!_ Of course, he couldn't tell anyone about the curse.

" _What was that?"_

Dean took a calming breath. "Bobby, I need your help." He cleared his throat. "I need to take some time away from the shop and I need you to handle the operations for me."

There was an irritated grunt in response. " _For how long, boy?"_

Dean swallowed, his throat dry. "Indefinitely." There was a long silence before Bobby responded again.

" _Kid, what's going on?"_

"I can't explain it Bobby," He ran a hand through his hair as he made his way up to his apartment above the shop. "I just need you to take care of things, alright?"

He could feel the older man brimming with questions, but was grateful when he answered with. " _Alrigh' then. I'll take care of things."_

Dean threw open his drawers. "Thanks, Bobby." Even though he couldn't see it, he smiled grateful before hanging up the phone. He stared at the screen a few times and then his eyes flicked to his mirror above his dresser, locking with the black abyss staring back at him. He shook his head and shut his phone off tucking it away into the nightstand. It'd be best if he couldn't be tracked by his brothers. He grabbed a few change of clothes and stuffed them into his black duffle bag.

He raided his fridge and pantry for food for his journey and then ended his packing in Bobby's office. He knew the old mechanic kept a plethora of supernatural books and he quickly grabbed the _Becoming a Demon_ book and the _Angel Anatomy_ one and stuffed them into his duffel. He placed the keys to the Impala on Bobby's desk and closed his eyes tightly.

 _Alright. Here goes nothing._

He slipped on a pair of sunglasses and stepped out into the sunset and made his way down the street shouldering his duffle bag along the way. If he could hide his eyes until he could get out of town then he could look for help and find this… _Clarence._

Once he was safely out of the town limits and more into the countryside he continued his long trek. He knew there was a 'no questions asked' hotel down the way. There, he could safely check in and bury his nose in those books. The last rays of sunshine were disappearing and stars began to glitter across the sky. Dean could make out the lights from the small inn in the distance. _Perfect._

There was a loud growl beside him and he leapt away from the path, stumbling into the tall grass. The bushes were shaking wildly and he scrambled back, clutching his duffle bag to his chest. There was a demonic whine followed by an angry growl, but still no beast emerged. He removed his duffle bag to the side and carefully crawled his way to the small bush. He pushed aside some of the branches and found himself face to face with a hell hound, or at least what he knew to be a hell hound. Of course, he'd never actually _seen_ one of course. As far as he knew, it was impossible to see a hell hound unless you were a demon. The large black beast tried to wrench his back leg free from the branches.

"Hold on you, stupid mutt..." He grumbled. He slipped off his glasses and the dog instantly stilled. He furrowed his eyebrows and the sudden change. He reached forward twisting away the branch and setting the large creature free. "Keep yourself out of trouble, alright?" It leapt away and he rolled his eyes.

He lifted his bag back over his shoulder and continued down the way. Another mile down, his bag caught the arm of a tall scarecrow. "God dammit. Again. This kind of shit wouldn't happen if I wasn't the oldest…" He groaned, and wrenched it free patting the arm of the scarecrow. "Now, take care and stop trying to steal from everyone…"

He crinkled up his nose as he kept walking. _Jesus Christ,_ he needed to stop talking to things that couldn't talk back.

He was almost to the inn when there was a loud crash beside him. The large black castle that could often be found crawling around the hillside came bursting through a cluster of trees. It was aiming right for Dean. His black eyes widened and his bag slipped from his shoulder. He thrust his hands out in front of him and closed his eyes. "Holy shit! **Stop**!"

The large black castle screech to a halt. His eyes opened slowly. The gears and pipes were still turning and groaning and he blinked a few times taking it all in. Up close the castle looked a lot less ominous and more of a-

"God, you're a hot mess!" The castle let out a large billow of steam in protest, but Dean just shrugged. "Hey I call it like I see it alright?" He strode forward and let his fingertips brush carefully across the door. "This is Castiel's castle…" He murmured. His hand hesitated over the doorknob. Would it let him in? He turned the handle and the door swung open. What did he have to lose, right?


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: Alright guys, just remember - this story is following elements of the book and elements of the movie - as well as an entirely new spin on it. So stay with me! Let me know what you think. 3-28-2018_

 **Chapter 4**

Dean pushed his way into the castle, stumbling past the threshold. His eyes scanned the open floor plan of the home. It was obvious an angel lived here. The kitchen looked like any ordinary kitchen, except for the sigils across the walls and the potions, skulls, bloods and basins scattered around the messy kitchen. His eyes followed along the room noticing a small alcove and bathroom beside the kitchen, a set of stairs, until they fell to a large living room with a warm crackling fire, two couches, a coffee table and a squishy arm chair big enough for two people in front of the fire.

"Um excuse me?" Dean nearly hit his head on the roof as he leapt up at the small boy standing curiously in front of him. His light eyes were filled with fear, and he hugged his skinny pale frame, his light blonde locks falling to hide his face. Dean frowned and narrowed his eyes. He couldn't have been older than ten.

"Jesus kid! Way to scare the living shit out of a guy." He noticed the kid flinch and take a step away from him.

"How-," He cleared his throat and took a step forward trying to defiantly stand up to Dean. "How did you get in?"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean how did I get in?" He gestured behind him. "The front door was unlocked."

The kid blinked a couple of times and glanced uncertainly at the fire behind him. "But-but that's impossible!" He rubbed his lips together and mumbled under his breath tentatively. " _But he never lets demons in…"_

"O-okay…" Dean furrowed his eyebrows together. "Well look kid," He shrugged. "I don't wanna intrude or anything. I'm just looking for a place and looking for a guy named Clarence-,"

"Clarence?" The kid straightened up and frowned. "Do you mean, Cas?"

Dean rubbed his lips together nervously and re-shouldered his duffle bag. "Cas?"

He nodded once. "Yeah, Castiel."

Dean's heart leapt to his throat. He was in Castiel's Castle. Well – he should have known from the beginning right. The guy was the only angel with the big lumbering Castle, but still. He bit his lip. Hearing it out loud made it so much more real. He cleared his throat and tried to hide his discomfort. "Castiel goes by Clarence?"

The child rolled his eyes. "Sort of. The demons gave him that nickname but-," He tilted his head. "Shouldn't you know that already?"

"Um, yeah sure. Well, I need Cas then. Is he here?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "No, you'll have to come back later, demon." _Demon?_ It was like a light clicked in Dean's head. Of course this kid thought he was a demon. His eyes were pitch black. He took a step forward as if to try and shunt Dean out the door, but the Winchester crossed his arms.

"I think I'll stay right here and wait for him."

The kid froze and darted his eyes around the room. "I really don't think Castiel would like that…" He bit his lip.

Dean shrugged. "He doesn't have to like it, but I'm here to stay." He went to move forward and found himself being inexplicably pushed back. "What the hell?" He looked down at the rug he was standing on and toed it away to find a devil's trap written in chalk underneath him. God being a demon, sucked. He knelt and lifted up the fabric to inspect underneath it. Nothing, he could do about it. He was gonna have to talk that kid into let him out. He stood to his feet and dropped his duffle bag beside him. "Look ah – what's your name, kid?"

The small child shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Samandriel." Dean raised his eyebrows. Good God, why the hell did angels need these insane names. As if reading his thoughts the kid gave an apologetic smile. "You can call me Alfie though. It's my nickname."

"How-," Dean shook his head. Learning the ins and outs of Alfie's name wasn't nearly as important as convincing him to let him stay here till Castiel came back. "Nevermind. Listen Alfie, I'm gonna make this as simple as possible for you. I'm staying here till Castiel gets back." He sat cross legged on the floor and folded his arms over his chest. "So, you can either let me sit patiently by the fire, or I'll be the first thing your boss sees when he walks through that door."

Alfie glared. "He's not my boss – he's my brother." He shifted his weight on his feet seeming to way out his options. He looked again at the fire as though trying to get a read on it before letting out a small sigh. "Okay fine, but you _have_ to sit by the fire. No where else." He sat on his knees across from Dean and pulled out a small pocket knife. He held it at the line of chalk. "What did you say your name was?"

"Dean." He answered. The kid seemed to wait for a last name, but when none came, he eyed him skeptically.

"Remember the fire."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright. Right by the fire." It took a couple minutes for the kid to scratch the line away. Dean stood to his feet and stretched his muscles before lifting his duffle and marching straight to the armchair in front of the fire. He held up his hands, dropped the bag beside the chair and sat down. "There. Ya happy?" He called over his shoulder.

"Thank you!" Alfie called out before scurrying up the stairs.

Dean sighed and ran a tired hand over his face as he sunk deeper into the chair, staring at the fire. The flames were licking and stretching over the log almost like tiny hands grasping for the wood. The base of the fire showed a bright blazing blue and for a moment Dean, swore he saw a face in the flames. He shook his head and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes.

"That's a nasty spell you got there." A voice crackled.

Dean's head snapped up, and he realized there were a pair of bright blue eyes staring owlishly up at him. He scrambled back, pressing himself further into the armchair with a fearful – but manly – squeak. "What the hell are you?" He croaked.

"A fire demon." He answered simply. "Well sort of…" There was a beat of silence before the fire blinked a couple times. "There are two spells on you. Did you know?" He seemed to tilt his head. "One is very obviously from the Demon of the Wastelands." He let out what Dean assumed to be a small chuckle, tuffs of smoke leaving his mouth. "He's one nasty son of a bitch, but the second one… I can't quite pin point it."

Dean leaned forward hopefully. "Can you end the spells?"

The demon seems to consider him a moment before answering. "I'll cut you a deal." Dean groaned. What was it with demons and their damn deals? "If you can figure out a way to break my contract with Castiel, I'll help end the spells on you."

"What's your deal with, Cas?"

The fire demon seemed to turn his flames down into a frown. "I'm tied to Castiel's fireplace. He channels his grace through me to keep the castle moving and the protection spells in place." The flames licked around the log snapping it in half and pulling the broken pieces closer. Dean reached out and grabbed a fresh log to place in front of the fire. "Thank you." Two arm-like flames stretched from above the face and pulled the logs closer.

Dean nodded and put his elbows on his knees rubbing his hands together. "Okay, how do I break your contact."

"I can't tell you." Dean snorted. "Come on, you should understand that a curse keeps you from telling anyone." The flames gave him a condescending look. "Have _you_ been able to tell anyone?" Dean shook his head. "That's what I thought."

Dean felt his eyes droop and he laid his head on the arm rest, tucking his legs underneath his body. "Alright fire demon, you got yourself a deal." He gave him a light smile. "Dean."

The flames blinked a couple of times. "Jimmy."

The Winchester's eyes fluttered closed and he let sleep consume him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! 4-18-2018_

 **Chapter 5**

Warmth.

The first thought that flittered into Dean's mind was warmth. He shifted in the large cozy armchair and curled his knees even tighter to himself. He inhaled deeply, noticing a faint scent in the air. He's not quite sure how to pinpoint exactly what he's smelling but the thought of… _human_ comes to mind. He nuzzled deeper into the back of the chair.

Well… maybe not human… more like human blood.

A sharp pang of hunger deep in the pit of his stomach startled him awake. He glanced around the room, heart racing, blood pounding until it registers where he is. He's in Castiel's castle. He blinked bleary eyed at the fire to find it blinking back.

Oh right… Jimmy.

"It's starting isn't it?" The fire ground out. Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Your thirst for blood." Jimmy clarified. "It's alright," Something akin to pity danced across the fire's face. "The sooner we break your curses, and my contract – the better."

Dean nodded his head once. "Right." He cleared his throat and stood to his feet, stretching out his muscles. "Well look, I'm starving." Jimmy eyed him wearily. "Not necessarily for human blood." He patted his stomach affectionately. "But I think some bacon and eggs would do the trick."

He started for the kitchen and pushed through the mess scanning the shelves. _Eyes, fairy wings, werewolf skin, vampire fangs, demon blood_ (that one made him shudder), something that read _for external use only._ "Where the hell does he keep all his friggin' food?" He exclaimed over his shoulder at Jimmy.

Jimmy just shrugged in return and reached out for a log from the stack that Dean had moved closer to him. "Some help you are…" He muttered under his breath. He started for the door and froze at the window. It was still early morning, a thin layer of fog dusting the ocean and the seaside city. He crinkled his nose. Lawrence didn't have an ocean. He shook his head. He must be going crazy. He started for the bathroom in the back. He entered the bathroom and hesitated, curiosity getting the better of him. He opened the medicine cabinet and read through the labels, _for eyes, for hair, for decay, for attraction, unknown…_ He shut the mirrored door abruptly, not wanting to see whatever the hell the unknown was.

After relieving himself and splashing water over his face to make sure for the hundredth time that his eyes were really in fact black. He lifted his shirt and dried his face running a hand through his hair. He made his way to the alcove and peered out the window. _Lawrence._

Wait, but – what the hell?

He rushed back to the other window – Seaside. Back to the back window. Lawrence. His stomach grumbled, and he groaned. Too much to think about without getting food first. He pushed through the kitchen, shoving aside a large bag of… _something_ in order to reach the fridge. "Bingo!" He wrenched it open and started scanning its contents. "Come on, Cas… give me something to work with."

Light, little steps rushing down the stairs caught his attention and looked over his shoulder. Alfie thundered down the steps and halted at the foot of the stairs when he caught sight of Dean rummaging through the fridge. "What are you doing?" He breathed nervously. His tiny ten-year-old limbs, flailing as he scrambled to get to the kitchen. "I thought you'd have left by now!" He exclaimed before slamming the door to the refrigerator.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "What? I told you kid, I'm here to talk to Cas."

"But you can't-," There was a light knock at the door.

"Lawrence door!" Jimmy bellowed lazily from his pile of logs.

Alfie pulled a baseball cap off the hook by the door and smashed it on his head. Dean blinked and instantaneously Alfie had aged another ten years. He turned a knob beside the door down to red. A knob which Dean hadn't noticed up until now. Four colors – Red, Blue, Green and Black. The door swung open and the smell of the countryside of Lawrence overwhelmed Dean's senses. A small girl was standing at the door that he recognized immediately. He'd worked on her dad's cherry red Mustang before. "Hi," She shifted nervously. "I'm here for a potion for my mother's pregnancy. She's terribly sick-,"

Alfie reached out a polite hand and squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright." Dean tilted his head. It was odd to hear a mature voice from such a normally small boy. "Give this to your mother. It should help curb her nausea." The Winchester scrunched up his nose. Did wearing that cap make him ten years wiser too?

She handed him some money and scurried down the street. He pushed aside some ingredients on the kitchen table and started counting out the cash. Dean resumed to the fridge and scrummaged up a few pieces of eggs and bacon and headed towards Jimmy. There was another light knock at the door. Jimmy flickered. "Newport door!" Alfie whizzed by him and rushed to the door. The sound was drowned out as Dean pulled a pan off a hook close to Jimmy. The fire flickered uncertainly. "What are you doing, Dean?"

The Winchester raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to make breakfast."

Jimmy stretched as far away from Dean as he could. "Doesn't work that way, buddy."

Dean ignored him and cracked three eggs in the pan and laid out six strips of bacon close together. "Alright Jimmy." The fire wiggled anxiously. "Cut it out, man! I'm friggin' hungry."

"Dean-mmphh-,"

The Winchester smacked the pan over the flames muffling the rest of Jimmy's protest. Alfie appeared at Dean's side back to his ten-year-old form and wiggled a brick free from the fireplace. Dean looked at him at the corner of his eye. "What're you doin' there kid?"

He started stuffing some of the bills into the small hovel, adding to the money that was already there. "Hiding some of the money." He grunted as he replaced the brick. "Cas tends to spend it all on whatever human he's flirting with." Dean felt his knuckles whiten over the handle. Something about Castiel looking for other humans made his skin crawl. Suddenly, the small angel leapt up. "Wait a second! How are you doing that?"

Dean grunted as he turned over the eggs. "Doing what? Cooking?"

Alfie blinked a couple times. "How did you get Jimmy to let you use his flames?"

Dean just shrugged. "Too much stuff on the stove. Jimmy was just kind enough to help a guy out, weren't ya Jimmy?"

The fire rumbled threateningly. "Here's a curse for you, demon. May all your bacon burn."

The doorknob was thrust down to the black blob and the door swung open revealing a handsome figure. He stepped leisurely into the house and shut the door with an elegant click behind him. Today he was wearing a light gray suit with a white button up and muted red tie tucked into a black patterned vest. His narrow loafers muffled against the dust gathered on the hardwood floor as he made his way into the sitting area. His blue eyes grazed by Dean delicately and he sidled up beside him grasping his long, pale slender fingers over Dean's calloused tan ones. With a careful click of his wrist he flipped the eggs on the pan. The Winchester couldn't pull away if he wanted to. Castiel's slender, tall frame was pushed gently against his own stockier one and he found that he was almost drawn into him. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't bully my fire demon." His low voice sent an involuntary shiver down Dean's spine. He looked sideways at Dean. "Have we met before?"

Dean cleared his throat. "No, I don't think so." He murmured back.

"Alfie, grab us some plates, would you? Perhaps, slice a few pieces of bread." The small child disappeared into the mess of the kitchen. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

Dean's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt Castiel's hand squeeze a little tighter over his and he wondered briefly if it was because the angel could sense his heart rate. He glanced down at Jimmy for help, but the fire demon's head was hidden underneath the cast iron skillet. He instead darted briefly around the room. "I'm uh-," Welp, he was screwed. No matter how badly he wanted to confess that he was under a curse, he knew that wasn't an option. He was already treading on thin ice being part demon in an angel household. His eyes fell to the dusty floor. "Oh!" He snapped his head up. "I'm here as your – your servant." He said quickly. He snorted. "I-I noticed your house is positively filthy, and the refrigerator makes that humming noise-," He used his freehand to gesture to Jimmy. "Not to mention, if no one is here to give Jimmy logs, he might burn out which I imagine is a bad thing."

"Here you go, Cas!" Alfie pushed forward , placed the plates down, each with a piece of bread, and handed out some forks. The angel slid his hand further down the skillet handle causing Dean to release his grip and distributed the food evenly to three plates and tossed the egg shells into the flames for Jimmy to gobble up. Alfie took his plate eagerly, his mouth watering. "Oh wow, Cas! This looks great!"

Dean flopped back into the large squishy arm chair with his plate and fork. Castiel followed him and forced Dean to shimmy over so he could sit beside him and Alfie sat on the ottoman across from them with his legs folded underneath him. Dean took a bite and moaned eagerly into his piece of bacon. Jesus Christ, when was the last time he had something to eat. They ate their breakfast in comfortable silence as Dean waited nervously for Cas to decide. The angel managed to gracefully stand from his seat, Dean immediately missing the warmth of the man beside him. He dumped the remainder of his breakfast into the flames and Jimmy ate them eagerly.

There was a knock at the door again and the knob turned green. "Newmph Porpht doorph!" The fire demon shouted through a mouthful of food.

Castiel glided to the door and opened it. Dean peered over the back of the chair and watched the exchange. A man in a uniform shifted uncomfortably at the door. Dean snorted. No doubt he was intimidated by Castiel's large owlish eyes staring unblinkingly at him. He cleared his throat. "I'm here to pay for the order of Seven League Boots."

"Correct." Castiel took the money from his outstretched hand. "Thank you." He nodded once and shut the door effectively ending his conversation. He thumbed through the money absently and with a flick of his wrist the knob spun wildly before landing on red. "I'll be out." He called over his shoulder. The door swung open and he stopped. "Oh, and Dean?" The half demon scrambled to a standing position and waited expectantly. "I'd like to have breakfast again, but at the table." He held out his hand and gestured to the tall table and barstools cluttered with objects. "If you'd please." The door clicked shut behind him.

Dean blinked a couple times at the empty space. "Where's he goin' anyway?"

Alfie shrugged and grabbed his and Castiel's plates carrying them to the full kitchen sink. "He's stuck on some human again."


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: So I know it's been a long time since my update, but my laptop has been down and things have been crazy, but I'm back on track! So, just a mini heads up - I'll be straying away from movie and book story line and be creating my own stuff. (: So let me know what you think! Read and review! 5-13-2018_

 **Chapter 6**

"Oh my God! This has _got_ to like a hundred years worth of filth on this floor." Dean spluttered as he swept dust out the open front door. He headed back to the fireplace. "I'm gonna need you to make me some hot water so I can scrub the floors, Jimmy."

Jimmy crackled indignantly. "But I already _did_ something today."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Are _all_ fire demons this lazy?" He walked to the backyard and blanched. There were a mess of dying plants, chopped up wood, stones, and two older cars that were rusting in the yard. He groaned. God, the whole damn place was a mess. He began toeing through some of the chaos to try and look for a bucket or a rag and found himself drawn towards the two vehicles. One was an old Cadillac and the other a beautiful old Chevy Impala. He ran the pads of his fingers over the hood gingerly. God, what he would give to fix these beauties up. He shook his head, finding a bucket and carrying it to the bathroom inside.

He started in the living room. He walked around the small home, gathering books to return to the tall slender bookshelves, pausing to thumb through them occasionally reading across a spell or concoction for 'brighter wings' before placing them on their shelves and snorted. He doubted brighter wings would help with Jimmy and Cas's contract. He swept all the ash collected around Jimmy and gathered some extra blocks of wood and placed them on the large fireplace within Jimmy's reach. Alfie was flipping through a spell book on the chair and biting into an apple. Dean rummaged through the hall closet and found a vacuum. He nudged Alfie. "Move kiddo, I gotta vacuum the chair."

Alfie groaned. "Dean, all your cleaning is driving me crazy."

"Quit complaining. I've just finished the kitchen. I've still got the whole house to do."

Alfie's eyes widened. "You mean, my room too?"

The new demon chuckled. "Yeahup! I'm doing your room too." He waved an index finger in front of him. "So if there's something you don't want me to find or get rid, you better go up there and hide it from me."

The ten year old let out a little surprised gasp. "I-um – okay -," He leapt out of his seat, the book falling open on the floor. He started running for the stairs and threw out his little hands. "Just wait – give me one second -," He started up the stairs and got halfway before Dean called him back.

"Alfie!" He was halfway up the stairs and poked his head out. "Come put this book away first."

"Oh um! Right! Sorry!" He rushed back to the chair, grabbed the book and shoved it into a free space on one of the shelves before rushing back up the steps. He chuckled gently to himself feeling a surge of affection for the little twerp. He reminded him so much of Sammy…

"You're good with him." A cool deep voice floated into the room. He jumped slightly, still amazed at Castiel's ability to enter a room and command it with just the sound of his voice.

Dean sniffed and fluffed out the cushions on the large squishy chair and the comfortable sofa. "Yeah well -," He gave the room a once over. Great two rooms down – like four more to go. He rubbed his hands on his jeans. "He reminds me of my kid brother Sam."

"And are you close with your brother?" Dean took a second to appreciate him. He was wearing that damn light gray suit again, this time offset with a pale blue tie. His hair was styled elegant as ever with a slight hint of carelessness to it. He was standing with his arms folded over his chest, studying Dean carefully.

Dean cleared his throat and shifted his weight under the scrutiny. "I-um. Yeah we are." Castiel lifted one hand to his mouth contemplatively, one arm still wrapped around his chest.

"Hm."

The demon coughed again. "Yeah."

Castiel looked out the back window, to the afternoon Lawrence air. "I've never been close to any of my brothers." Dean furrowed his eyebrows. He seemed… _wistful_.

Dean brushed past him to the bottom of the stairs. He wanted the damn angel to leave so he could keep exploring the house to look for clues, but then – he stopped, the bucket in one hand and the other resting gingerly on the banister. "What about Alfie?" He glanced to the top of the stairs to make sure the small child wasn't near. "He seems to idolize you."

Castiel's owlish eyes tore away from the window and he blinked a few times at Dean as though processing the information. "Does he, now?" He sighed, sounding genuinely surprised. He shook his head, and shot a furtive glance at Jimmy before clearing his throat. A hard look passed over his features and he looked as unreadable as ever. "I'm going out." He grabbed his guitar at the door. "Dean. When you're cleaning, please don't destroy any spiderwebs or kill any spiders." He craned his neck and scanned the room as though seeing it for the first time. "I find I'm quite fond of them." He opened the door and tossed his head over his shoulder. "Oh, and this should go without saying, but - ," Even in his peripheral, Dean could see the fire in his eyes. "Stay out of my room."

With a flick of his wrist the knob turned red down and he disappeared into the crowd of people bustling around Lawrence. With the downstairs cleaned, Dean thought he'd start on the backyard and wait for Alfie to be finished with his room. He opened the door and jumped when he saw Castiel standing right in front of the door. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… There's no stopping you. Is there, Dean?"

He spluttered in response. "Wait a minute, I just – I just saw you leave."

Castiel just chuckled and tapped lightly on the tip of Dean's nose. "Stay out of the yard. And stay out of my room." And in a flutter of wings, he was gone.

By the end of the day, Dean was groaning, his feet kicked up on the ottoman and a beer in his hand. "God, you guys were disgusting."

The fire demon craned his body to look around the room. "Wow, I've really never seen it this clean before." The doorbell rang and Dean moaned. "Lawrence Door." He kicked himself up off the chair and headed to the door, throwing down the red knob and opening the door. There was a small boy with dark hair and brown eyes that Dean instantly knew to be Ben Braeden. His hear lurched when he thought about how he turned down what was probably his only chance at a family.

"I came to pick up a spell for my dad." Dean said nothing, blinking a few times, wondering why Ben didn't recognize him. Surely having black eyes wouldn't keep _everyone_ from recognizing him, right? "The last name's Braeden." Dean realized he hadn't said anything in awhile and he nodded once.

"Right. Just a sec." He left the door open and he looked through a shelf that he'd labeled 'Orders'. Ben's head poked in through the doorway and he glanced around. "Are-are you a demon?"

He grabbed the vile labeled 'Braeden' and smirked. "Yes I am." He said darkly. "I'm the scariest, repair-cleaning demon in the world." He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. "Very powerful."

Ben shot him a smile. "Thank you, demon."

Dean chuckled. "You're welcome."

He shut the door behind him and flopped back onto the chair. "Where's Alfie?" He asked tiredly.

Jimmy seemed to flicker a few times to think about it and cast his eyes upwards. "He's reading in his room."

Dean hummed in response and closed his eyes. It seemed like mere seconds later, but a cool slender hand slipped its way onto his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he let out an involuntary demonic growl. His nostrils were filled with the smell of angel's grace and he let out an animalistic whimper, yearning deeply for a taste. The hand squeezed and his eyes refocused to find Castiel staring down at him, an eyebrow quirked up. Dean's breathing evened out. "I'm sorry."

Castiel said nothing, but scanned his eyes around the house. "It looks good, demon. Thank you."

Dean smiled lightly. "It was nothing. Dinner's in the fridge by the way." Castiel looked surprised and he shrugged in response. "Made tacos tonight. Wasn't sure if you were having dinner or not, so Alfie and I made enough for you – just in case."

The angel gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you."

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well you owe me." He moved his hand to rub behind his neck. "I'm gonna be sore for a few days. This place was a nightmare."

Castiel's other hand pushed his own aside and landed on Dean's other shoulder. "I can help." He murmured. His pale, slender fingers cupped his neck gently and slowly traveled down his shoulders, stopping at his elbows before continuing back up again. Dean felt an odd sensation so cold it burned his bones and felt… amazing. It pooled at his neck and dropped down his arms, his sides, his legs – all the way to his toes. Castiel's hands traveled up past his neck and tangled them in Dean's hair.

The demon let out an involuntary hum of approval. He almost whined at the loss of the angel's hands, but then a large hand ran through his hair a few times. "Thank you, again demon. You should get some rest." He started for the kitchen and it took all of Dean's willpower not to beg him to come back. He stopped at the kitchen archway. "I've set up our guest room for you, as well as took the liberty of providing you with some new clothes. You'll need more if you intend on staying."

They shared a look longer than necessary before Dean finally uttered. "Thank you, Castiel."

He turned back to the fire and couldn't fight the smile on his face. Jimmy popped in what sounded like the snort. "What the hell was that?" He whispered.

Dean looked down, unable to meet his gaze and fight the blush creeping up his neck. "Nothing…" He murmured.

And God was it scary that in that moment, if Cas asked him to – he'd hand his soul right over.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: So the rating of this will more than likely go up. Just a fair warning. I have one smutty story out and I feel like I should do another. So look out for that. Sorry for the long wait, but the chapter is longer than usual! Thanks for the support 5/27/2018_

 **Chapter 7**

Over the next week, Dean continued to clean and re-organize the moving Castle so it was completely clean and easy to navigate. After speaking with Ben, a rumor spread through Lawrence that a powerful demon was living with an angel. Many people would try and carefully walk by the window hoping to catch a glimpse of the demon and angel interacting with each other. Sure, it was perfectly normal for a powerful angel to _own_ a demon slave or vice versa, but from what the town could tell the two were living in harmony together.

As the days continued on, Dean found the demon within him growing steadily stronger. His thirst for blood was growing and he scrunched his eyes shut trying not to hate himself for it. He was standing at the grill in the back frying up burgers for lunch with the doorbell sounded through the house. He heard Jimmy bellow, "Newport Door."

He finished the meat and headed to the kitchen. Alfie was sitting studiously at the table finishing his homework so he could continue to work on some spells that Castiel had given him when he caught the tail end of a conversation.

"I apologize Master Castiel, but King Michael would like a summoning spell."

He heard an exasperated noise leave the angel. "Yes, you've said that, but I-," He heard a sigh. "Let me search for the ingredients and I'll have the spell delivered to Michael right away."

"Thank you Master Castiel." The door clicked shut and he came into the kitchen inhaling deeply.

"Smells good, Demon."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I have a name you know." He muttered. Castiel said nothing, but slumped tiredly into his chair. Dean casted him a quick glance and made up the angel's burger. As he placed it gently in front of him, complete with a side of rosemary French fries he cleared his throat. "Everything alright?"

Castiel sighed and poked at his food pouting. "I fear that Michael and Raphael are going to make me choose sides soon." He sighed. "Like humans and witches, angels are gifted with certain skills. Michael was born with leadership, gifted in war tactics and weapons making. I myself am a warrior of heaven as well as born into the gift of spell casting – particularly summoning spells." He sighed. "He's searching for as many allies as he can get." He ran a hand through his hair and took a large bite from his burger. "Normphally Balthmmazarm-," He swallowed. "Normally my brother Balthazar is Michael's summoner, but now that he's gone missing – I believe Michael is looking for me to side with him in this ridiculous war…" He took up a handful of fries and Dean turned his back, putting together a plate of Alfie making sure to leave off the pickles.

"What are you gonna do, Cas?" He asked softly as he put together his own burger.

The angel hummed thoughtfully. "I'm not sure." They continued eating and his eyes flicked up to Dean who had previously been lost in thought about his brothers. He wondered if they were worried about him. "Demon."

He rolled his eyes. "It's Dean."

The angel ignored him. "I'd like you to take the Blue door today to the fields." The blue color on the wheel, led to where the actual castle itself was walking along the hillsides. "Let Jimmy know you'll be going out, and he'll stop the castle. I'm afraid he's low on firewood." He finished the last of his burger and stood to leave.

Dean cleared his throat. "Listen up Cas, I don't clean all day so you can leave your messes everywhere." He raised an eyebrow at the empty plate and juice glass. "If you're finished with your lunch, put your dishes in the sink."

Cas regarded him a moment.

Dean swallowed down his fear. Being a demon made him more confident than he actually felt. What looked like mild affection flashed across the angel's face before he picked up the dishes and set them gingerly in the basin. He placed a gentle hand on Alfie's shoulder and he looked up, seeming to just remember that there were two other people in the room. "Finish your dinner Alfie, and head to Lawrence to grab a cake for dessert tonight after dinner and perhaps grab our older brother as well." He smiled gently. "It's been awhile since we've visited with him, don't you think?"

Alfie nodded. "Sure thing, Castiel."

He gave him a light squeeze. "Make sure you grab a sweater." Alfie leapt off his chair, grabbing the final bite of his burger and rushed up the steps.

Castiel stopped at the door and grabbed his trench coat and pulled it over his shoulders, turning the knob down and exiting the Lawrence door. A moment later, Alfie came thundering down the stairs with a small red pull over hoodie, with his dark jeans and his navy blue vans. "Thanks again for dinner Dean!"

The demon smiled affectionately and a flaming throat clearing caught his attention. "If there was ever a time to snoop and break my deal Dean, this is it." Jimmy crackled.

Dean nodded once. "Right." He pulled off the black apron he'd been wearing and went straight for the door. Cas was always leaving through that black door and he was determined to figure out where it went. He frowned. "Okay so red takes us to Lawrence, Blue takes us to Newport, Green takes us to wherever the castle feels like traveling and black takes us tooooo…?" His voice trailed off and he turned the knob to black and threw open the door.

Darkness. He reached a tentative hand out to the darkness and it felt like a dense fog swallowing up his hand. He withdrew it quickly and looked expectantly at Jimmy who was hanging off the edge of his grate. "Anything?" He crackled.

Dean shook his head. "You mean, you don't know where it goes?" Jimmy just shook his head apologetically. "Dammit…" He sore under his breath and shut the door. "Shit. Well what about his room?"

Jimmy shook his flames again. "Sorry, Cas locked it before he left."

Dean groaned. "Well fuck, I'll just do the damn dishes then." He rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

Forty-five minutes later, Dean was sitting in the large armchair and pulled out a book about demons from his bag to flip through it and search for something on his particular ailment. He crinkled up his nose in disappointment and angrily shoved the book back into his bag at his feet. The only information he found was that the Mark of Cain consumed its originally demon until true love pulled him away from the mark long enough to gather his senses and go into hiding.

 _Bull shit._

Dean was an eldest child. There was no such thing as true love. And he was beyond the age that anyone important would ever want him. God this sucked.

The door swung open and he looked over the armchair to see Alfie strolling in comfortably and a smaller blonde man trailing in behind him. He narrowed his black eyes. He looked sort of like –

 _Shit. Shit. Fuck. Shit. Gabriel! Please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me –_

The brothers looked up and Gabriel smiled. "Well hello there. Who are you?"

Alfie grabbed his hand and lead him into the living room. "Oh right! Gabe this is Dean – Dean this is Gabe."

The small man held out his hand and inhaled deeply. "Hm, so the rumors are true. My brother _does_ have a demon living with him." He eyed him suspiciously. "No collar on you or anything." He chuckled. "Well if anyone was going to have a demon roommate, it'd be Cassie."

Dean snorted. "Cassie?"

He chuckled and sat on the couch across from him. "Yeah, Cassie." He winked and looked around. "This isn't gonna work." He snapped his fingers, expanding the size of the living room and adding a large 85 inch TV and surround sound to the room creating a large couch that could easily fit 10 people, leaving only the bookshelf and the large armchair. The TV turned on to a cheesy sitcom and he sighed deeply, pushing himself further into the couch. "This is much better. So tell me guys, where's Cassie at anyway?"

Dean shrugged and buried himself further into his armchair. Maybe Gabriel wasn't so bad. "Cas left about an hour ago." He answered lazily.

"Is the trench coat gone?" Alfie looked over the back of the sofa and nodded.

"Yup, it's gone."

The two angels and the fire demon in the grate groaned. Dean glanced between them. "I don't understand. What's the big deal about the coat?"

Gabriel chuckled. "It means Cassie is trying to win over a human."

Dean was outraged. His legs fell off the ottoman and he leaned forward. "How are you guys so-so- _relaxed_ about this?"

Alfie and Gabe shared a look before the older angel shrugged. "It's just Cassie being Cassie."

Dean snorted indignantly. "So you're perfectly okay with him just stealing and _eating_ souls?" He ground out.

The two angels started laughing and Dean's anger dissipated. "He doesn't eat souls!" Alfie giggled. "He's just fickle… and unfaithful."

Gabe shrugged. "He thinks he falls in love all the time, and always gets disappointed."

Dean grunted, a little embarrassed and kicked off his chair, grabbing a handful of vests that Castiel had ripped doing God-knows-what and started stitching them up angrily at the kitchen counter. _Fuckin Castiel. Stupid angel, making a bunch of people fall in love with him and ripping their hearts out metaphorically._ Dean blanched. Really he was no better.

His demon blood boiled when he thought of all the people Castiel had been with. He frowned and halted his movements. Was he mad that Cas was breaking hearts or was he more mad at the people that caught his attention to begin with? He shook his head and continued stitching up vests when suddenly the front door was thrown up. He pushed through to the living room and the angel in question pushed past him, slamming the bathroom door shut. "What was that about?"

Gabriel shrugged. "I'm not sure… my guess is he's not getting anywhere with that human." The angel snapped and a beer appeared in his and Dean's hand. "Have a seat Dean-O. Take a break for once." They watched TV in silence for awhile before Gabriel broke the silence again. "You know, I've got a friend who's got a missing brother named Dean -,"

Suddenly the bathroom door was thrown up and Castiel staggered out in a fog of dark steam. The rest of the room started coughing heavily and standing to their feet. "Castiel?" Dean tried.

The fog cleared and the angel in question was standing in front of them, clutching his dark raven locks, his blue eyes blazing angrily, but Dean's focus was drawn elsewhere. He was wearing a loose light blue towel around his waist, his skin was pale, beautifully toned and slender all rolled into one and bristled angrily behind him were-

 _Oh?_

He heard Gabriel stifle a giggle beside him. Alfie's hands were clamped firmly over his mouth, frozen solid. "You've **ruined** them Dean!" The house shook violently at the sound of his voice. "My beautiful raven _wings!_ " He wailed and the demon had to throw his hands over his ears. His voice was muffled, and it still left a dull sting. "They're **pink**! **Pink**! You've turned my beautiful wings **pink** , Demon!" The house shook again. He dug his palm into his eyes and Dean swallowed thickly as the room started vibrating. "You and your _incessant_ cleaning!" A loud piercing shook the house even deeper, turning into a despairing wail.

"Gabriel! Make him stop!" Alfie squealed.

Gabriel grabbed Alfie and Dean and started shoving them out the door. "I can't. He's warded the house against any supernatural beings."

People lined the street staring curiously at the wailing house wondering what was happening. Dean and the others tried to shrink back into the crowd to detach themselves from involvement with the home. Dean cringed as a particularly angry growl vibrated the house. "Why don't we do get hot chocolate and wait this out?"

Alfie nodded excitedly. "Okay!"

Dean scooped him up and gave him a piggy back ride as the three of them strolled along the street, the wailing a dull sound behind them as they entered the small café. They were sipping their hot chocolate a half hour later, eating pastries and talking about Alfie's school work when they noticed the crying had turned into a dull whimpering.

Gabe raised an eyebrow. "Safe to go back?"

Dean shrugged. "We won't know unless we try."

They creeped carefully back into the house and found Castiel covered in a black tar pouting at the bottom of the steps. His bottom lip jutted out and he scowled down at his ruined light blue towel. "Drama queen…" Dean muttered before kneeling down and keeping his eyes from dropping to the slight gap in the towel. "Hey," Castiel hugged himself tighter and stubbornly refused to look up. Dean tilted his chin gently up to look him in the eye. "What's got your feathers ruffled, angel? I know it's not about your wings. That's an easy fix for you."

Castiel glowered. "It's a human." Dean tensed but nodded his head for him to continue anyway. "He said – he said there's someone else." He frowned and turned away.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Someone else?" He helped Cas to his feet, and blushed furiously as the angel fell against him and threw his hands around Dean's neck. "There's plenty of humans Cas. I'm sure you could find another one." Cas only whimpered in response. Dean looked to Gabriel and Alfie for help.

Gabriel shrugged. "My mojo's gone, buddy. Can't help you till Cassie's done with his tantrum."

Dean rolled his eyes and hefted Castiel into his arms finding him to be surprisingly light. "Come on, let's get you to bed." He trudged up the stairs as Castiel sniveled feebly along the way. He heard a light squish and glanced down to find himself with an armful of naked angel. He felt himself flush and forced himself to look straight ahead resolutely, kicking open Castiel's bedroom door.

It was the first time he'd been in there, and the moment the door kicked open he took a second to drink in his surroundings. There were spider webs scattered in the corners and the high ceilings. A large oversized bed, made perfectly, a door leading to what he assumed was a closet, and long dresser and armoir. There were a handful of other gadgets around the room and pictures along the wall that he wasn't able to take in as he reached a hand out to bathe the room in light. He started hobbling to the bed when Castiel mumbled something into the crook of his neck, his breath hot on his skin and he tried not to shudder. "What was that, angel?"

He pulled Castiel away from him so he could look into the angel's piercingly blue eyes. There was a flurry of emotions swirling around in them and for the first time Dean could see so much in those endless seas of blue. There was fear, sadness, and yet there was hope and what looked like deep affection. "Dean," His voice was low, and for the first time timid. "Do you think – do you think I'm a good person?"

He searched Dean's eyes pleadingly. The demon's heart was pounding in his chest. He felt a surge of sympathy for the angel. He was hurt and scared and for the first time… _vulnerable._ He thought about Cas, taking away his aches and pain with a simple touch. Thought about the way his name sounded when the angel regarded him as more than just a demon. Thought about him training Alfie to cast spells and follow in his footsteps. Thought about the few spells he'd given out for free to poor families. He swallowed thickly. "Yeah, Cas." His voice was hoarse. "I think you're a good person."

The angel nuzzled into his collarbone. "Then why didn't the Winchester think so?"

Dean's blood went cold and his sympathy for Castiel dropped to zero. He unceremoniously dropped him on the bed and left the room slamming the door behind him. Castiel was trying to steal the heart of one of his _brothers._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Dean woke up in a rotten mood. The events from last night flooding his brain as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He groaned and clutched his forehead. God, he hated this feeling. Every morning he didn't give into the Mark of Cain, didn't give into the… violence – he felt like he had a massive hangover. His skin tingled and crawled, and the soft scent of angel blood filled his nostrils and his blood boiled. Fuck, what he wouldn't give to have a taste of angel blood. Maybe Castiel would -

He scrubbed his hands over his face. _Shit, Castiel…_

First thing was first – he had to see his brothers. He grunted as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up. He'd start with Sam. He showered, dressed and slipped on his boots and headed to the fireplace. "Jimmy." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know we have a deal, man, but I – I gotta go see my family."

The fire flickered a few times patiently. "I wasn't aware that demons had families."

Dean crinkled up his nose and rubbed his chin uncomfortably. "It's complicated."

Jimmy did what Dean assumed was a shrug. "Alright then."

Dean slipped on his leather jacket and adjusted the collar. He was reaching for the doorknob when the colors spun wildly, and the door was thrown open. "Dean-O!" Gabriel scooped him into a bear hug and swung him around the room, dancing. "It isn't him! It isn't him! It isn't him!" He sang excitedly.

Dean growled. "Gabriel if you don't put me down right now, I swear to god I'll kick your feathery ass." He plopped him down on the chair and Dean tried to smooth out the button up underneath his jacket. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

"It's my Sammy!" Dean's ears perked up. "I asked him about Castiel and he said he'd only ever heard of him as a rumor!" He gave the demon a wet kiss before whisking away and around the room. "I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love." Dean rubbed the side of his face angrily. Gabriel sighed and fell against the couch, sinking further into the cushions dreamily. "I'm in love with him Dean-O." He stared up at the ceiling. "And he's in love with me too."

Dean nearly snapped his neck trying to look fully at Gabriel. "Did he – did he say that to you?" Sam was in love with an angel. Dean blinked at the archangel across from him a few times.

"Yes. We're going to get married." Dean swallowed thickly. "But not until we find his brother." He felt his stomach drop.

"What a-," He licked his lips nervously. "What do you mean?"

He gave a sympathetic look. "It's sad really. His older brother is missing. He doesn't wanna get married until he comes back." He kicked his feet up on the hearth. "I'm gonna do everything in my power to try and find him, and in the meantime-," He shrugged. "Teach my little Sammykins to loosen up. The kid is so tightly wound and he needs to have some fun."

Dean gave a light smile. Maybe the annoying angel was good for Sam… He shook his head. But that meant that Cas was after Adam – and Dean would be damned if he let the angel to get to his youngest brother. "Well, it was good seeing you Gabe, but I gotta get going."

"Dean!" He groaned as Alfie pounded down the steps. "I can't find my history homework!" He darted into the kitchen and started pushing aside spell books and angel lore. "I gotta get to school!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Check the dining room table, Alfie."

"Found it!"

The demon chuckled good-naturedly. "Alright guys, I've gotta go!" He started to the door and turned the knob downward to the moving section of the castle. He'd have to hop out here and walk to the outskirts of town. It'd be the fastest way to get to Adam. He threw open the door and froze. "What the hell!"

There was a ragged scarecrow standing in the door way trying to push over the threshold. "Gabriel!" He tried to push the door against the scarecrow as hard as he could to shove him out.

"Dean?" Gabriel flew off the couch and stood at the door. "What's going on?"

Dean's heart was racing. "I'm not sure. This-this thing is trying to get in- Jimmy, run! Move the castle!"

Something about this scarecrow was freaking him the hell out. Gabriel grunted beside him trying to push the door shut. "What the hell is this thing, demon?" He growled. "Why can't I get rid of it?" He closed his eyes tightly and grunted. "I can't use my powers. What's going on?"

Dean shouldered the door with one hard push and it slammed shut. They heard the scarecrow falling against the building to hit the ground beneath them. Jimmy still flying by. Dean rushed towards the hearth. "Keep going, Jimmy!" He started pulling logs away and feeding them to the small flame. "We gotta get some distance from him!"

"I'm trying, Dean." The fire demon ground out. "Keep feeding me logs. Gabriel!" He shouted. "Reach, Cas!" With a flutter of wings, Gabriel disappeared.

"Dean?" The small voice of Alfie squeaked from the kitchen.

"Alfie, squeeze into the armchair and – _stay there."_ The little angel nodded frightfully and shimmied deeper into the chair. "Dean, I'm scared."

The demon rushed to the chair and knelt in front of him. "It's gonna be okay. I promise." He cradled the small child's face remembering doing this dozens of times for his brothers. "I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Shit, fuck, shit – _Dean!_ "

He turned around and watched the fire flicker feebly. "I've stumbled the castle into the Wastelands. Get ready."

Dean gave Alfie one last reassuring squeeze before he rushed into his bedroom and pulled out some holy water and salt guns and tucked his demon knife safely into his pocket. "I'll be back." He threw open the door and leapt out of the Castle rolling on the floor and into a standing position.

Instantly he was surrounded by six demons. Their eyes flicked black and they growled. One stepped forward. "What the hell do you think you're doing in an angel's castle?" He sniffed the air disgustedly. "You reek of angel." The demons growled again and stepped closer to him, inhaling deeply. "In fact, I think the King of Hell will be pleased to know that you lured the famous _Castiel_ into the Wastelands." He surged forward and clutched onto the back of Dean's neck and flipped him to face the castle moving wearily in the distance. "We're going to rip him to shreds, pull out his insides, tear every feather from those disgusting wings of his and feed them to hell hounds." His voice ghosted over the shell of Dean's ear, his hot breath whispering. "How does that sound?"

Dean saw white.

 **-[]-**

"It's gonna be okay, I promise Jimmy!" Tears threatened Alfie's eyes as he gently fed Jimmy logs, the flame flickering weakly. Dean had been gone for almost an hour – with no sign of Castiel or Gabriel in sight. He glanced at the logs. Only a few left.

The fire demon started to steam. "I can't keep moving, kid." He sighed and the two flickers of blue faded to orange. "Let's hope Dean can hold them off."

"Wait! Jimmy!"

A moment later a rumpled Castiel appeared at the hearth with Gabriel puffing heavily. His eyes darted around the room taking in all his surroundings. He studied the fading flames. "Gabriel heal him. I've got to find Dean-,"

"The Wastelands!" Alfie interjected. "He's in the Wastelands."

Castiel gave on curt nod before he disappeared.

Alfie turned his big wide eyes at Gabriel, feeling the soft heat of the archangels grace seeping into the flames. "Gabe, Gabe is everything gonna be okay?!"

The archangel dropped his hands to his sides as he studied the now sleeping, strong fire. "Everything will be fine, Alfie. Cas is gonna find him."

The smaller angel could feel the waves of uncertainty rolling off his older brother. With a flutter of wings, Castiel reappeared and tumbled to the floor, with a struggling Dean in his arm. The demon was growling, flailing his arms and legs in Cas's hold. The demon managed to throw the angel up on his feet and shove him against a wall, growling ferociously. Castiel grunted as his back hit the surface. Dean threw a punch towards his face and the angel caught it in his hand, gripping tightly. "Alfie. Upstairs. Now!"

The small angel blinked a few times frightfully at the bottom of the stairs watching as Dean ripped himself away, giving Cas the opportunity to tackle him to the floor. The small blonde child's eyes widened as he noticed the demon's bottomless pitch black eyes, and the blood splattered across his face and down his torso. There were cuts and bruises, his left eye was swelling rapidly and he writhed angrily scratching at Castiel's face.

"Alfie!" The kid jumped. "Upstairs. Now!" Alfie fought the tears threatening his eyes as he ran up to his bedroom.

Castiel pinned Dean's arms to the side of his head and growled orders at the archangel. "Gabriel, move the castle, put protection charms over the other locations and _protect the others._ "

Gabriel disappeared quickly and Castiel tightened his grip on Dean's wrists. " **Dean.** You _need_ to calm down." He writhed beneath the angel. "Dean please – ahhh!" The demon flipped him, ripping his knife already stained with the blood from his fight earlier. He pressed the knife to the angel's throat. They stared at each other breathing heavily. "That won't hurt me." Castiel murmured. Dean placed the knife on the hardwood floor. He said nothing has he grabbed the angel's hands and pinned them to the floor under his knees. He ripped open Castiel's t-shirt, eyes hungrily scanning the slim, toned torso underneath him.

His palm slid carefully across the skin watching the muscle contract beneath his hand. Castiel stared at him unblinkingly, holding his breath. Dean picked up his knife and set to work carving out an angel banishing sigil on Castiel's chest and abdomen. "Dean." He felt the angel start to writhe beneath him. "Dean. Please. Dean!" He ground out angrily, trying to buck the demon off him. "Come back to me. Dean. I know you're in there." Dean took his index finger and started to smear the angel's blood around the cuts. "You gotta snap out of this. We need you back at home." The index finger halted its movement and Castiel peered between half lidded eyes to see Dean staring transfixed by the sigil. "Alfie needs you, Jimmy needs you." He swallowed thickly. "Hell – **I** even need you."

Dean blinked a few times. His fingers tips dragging gingerly down Castiel's torso until he sat up straight in the angel's lap, his hand falling limply to his side. He slowly cast his gaze around the room, eyes black, but suddenly seeing. His gaze fell to the angel. "Cas?" He asked hoarsely.

"Dean?" The low gravelly voice seemed misplaced in the tense silence. The demon's eyes trailed down Castiel's still bleeding torso down to his own blood coated hands and body.

His eyes widened and he locked back to Castiel. "Cas." He swallowed hard. "Cas, did I do this?" He brought his fingertips to his nose and inhaled. "Cas. Cas this is _your_ blood!" He put his face in his hands. "Oh my god. Oh my god." He chanted and lifted to pull away.

Castiel slid up to a seated position and gripped Dean's hips tightly. "Don't you dare." He growled. He grabbed the demon's wrists and pulled his hands away. "Dean, it's okay." Tears threatened Dean's eyes. He was turning into a monster. He could smell other demon blood on his body, he'd almost killed an angel. What would his dad have said? What would his brothers say? "Shhh." Somehow Cas had manage to sit cross-legged and pulled Dean into his lap, cradling him against his chest. He ran a comforting hand through his hair short blond hair. "You're back. We're okay. It's gonna be okay." Dean swallowed hard allowing silent tears to stroll down his cheek, and tucked his head in the crook of Castiel's neck. He kept a gentle hand on Dean's cheek and allowed his other hand to rub up and down his back.

There was a gently press of lips to Dean's forehead. A few moments later, Castiel let out a soft sigh. "You may come in, Samandriel." With a wave of his hand the sigil was gone from his chest, his shirt fixed and Dean cleaned. Dean lifted his head weakly to find Alfie shifting his feet uncomfortably at the bottom of the steps, biting his nails nervously.

"Dean." His voice squeaked. He gave him a small reassuring smile, and Alfie burst into tears closing the gap between them throwing himself at Dean's chest. "You're okay." He cried, nuzzling his face against Dean's chest and fisting his shirt. "I was so scared."

This brought on a whole new wave of tears for Dean. "Alfie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry kid."

"It's okay Dean!" He sobbed. "You're okay now."

Dean let his face fall back against Cas's shoulder and nosed the angel's neck, inhaling the soothing scent of the powerful being, and the reassuring weight of Alfie against his chest.

A small part of him registered that over the past two months he had found himself some sort of weird and maybe slightly twisted, but beautiful family.


End file.
